<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monsoon Summer by kaoruhana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048065">Monsoon Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana'>kaoruhana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Based on a real experience/internship, F/M, Hopefully succeeded in staying away from Stereotypes, Kagome interns in India, Sesshomaru works in India</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome gets chosen for an internship helping rural women in India. The program is run by a Japanese corporation and unfortunately for her, it seems the only other foreigner is a man named Sesshomaru- a Japanese like her and the head of her department.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arriving in Okha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a long time ago, but I'm proud of it.  It's as realistically similar to my own internship experience as possible.  And I'm Indian, so hopefully I got it right regarding stereotypes, etc. etc.  </p>
<p>A/N:  Okha is a real place in Gujarat, not far from where I spent the majority of my summer.  The area around Okha is known for salt production and it's beautiful marine life as well as friendly environment.  This story came to me as I spent my summer doing the things Kagome is doing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome took a deep breath before placing her plane ticket back in her passport bag.  She knew that she should consider herself lucky for having been given the internship but still the thought of leaving everything she knew behind for two months to go study in the Indian countryside wasn’t something she was essentially looking forward to.  It wasn’t that she wasn’t excited about the interactions with the rural populations- she was.  However, food and language barriers were going to cause a large problem for her and she didn’t know how much of that she would be able to put up with.  The internship organizers had told her that the head of her internship department was Japanese and that most of the office workers knew basic English.  Still, she didn’t know a word of the two main local languages spoken there- Hindi and Gujarati.  Shaking her head and trying to gear herself for the upcoming trip Kagome looked around her room one last time.  After being sure she had everything she left and headed downstairs. </p>
<p>Her mother was waiting downstairs with her brother.  Both were worried for her she knew, though the concern on her mother’s face touched her.  She eyed the two suitcases sitting by her brother critically.  They had bought new luggage for the trip, one to make it easier on her when she had to pick up her bags and two because they wanted to make sure that her bags could withstand the travel.  One was to be her carry-on, the other her check-in.  Her mother and brother were both going to travel with her to the airport while her grandfather was going to stay at the shrine.  She didn’t mind, he was quite old in age now and she didn’t want to burden him with the unnecessary trip if she could help it. </p>
<p>“I’m ready, is the cab here?”  Yesterday, Souta had booked a cab for the three of them. It was easier to have that done than wait around for a car and run to the airport. </p>
<p>“It arrived a few minutes ago.  If the bags are ready, we’ll load them up.” </p>
<p>She nodded her approval to her brother and he left taking her carry-on bag with him.  In the meantime, she turned to look at her mother who silently motioned towards the living room.  Sighing, Kagome walked over to the sofa where her grandfather sat.  He was the most saddened at her departure.  While he knew that Kagome could take care of herself there was something deeply troubling about the fact that she would essentially be all alone without anyone her age for company.  Squatting down, she took his hands in hers and spoke. </p>
<p>“I’m leaving now grandfather.  I know you don’t want me to but you have to understand how important this is to me.  I’ll call you everyday and tell you what I saw, I promise.”  The elderly man heaved a sigh and gently squeezed the fingers holding his own. </p>
<p>“Have a safe trip and call me when you get there.” </p>
<p>“I will, I promise.”  Giving him a kiss on the cheek she stood up and made her way back to the staircase where her mother was waiting.  The two silently lifted her check-in bag and made their way to the stairs where they met Souta and the cab driver.  Together the two men carried the suitcase down and placed it in the car as Kagome turned to look at the house one last time.  Her grandfather had made his way to the doorway and she gave him a small wave which he returned before heading down the stairs. </p>
<p>The ride to the airport was silent as everyone thought about the upcoming trip.  Kagome mentally went over the details about the trip in her head.  She was flying from Tokyo to Singapore and there was staying in the company’s guest house overnight.  The next morning she was due to get on the Mumbai flight bright and early and from Mumbai would catch another flight to Jamnagar.  After that it was a three hour car-drive.  All in all, she’d arrive there on Monday sometime in the late afternoon she’d been told. </p>
<p>The internship was for Hotaru Salt Works, a company that owned various salt-production units in and around Asia.  They had started their Indian company about thirty years ago in an area on the Saurashtra Peninsula in the Western Indian state of Gujarat.  She wasn’t going to be working in the salt production work there though.  The salt works had started a side venture, a social entrepreneurship NGO type organization that worked with the local population to better their economic standing.  They did all kinds of work such as renovating schools for children, providing rural women with work, and teaching more sustainable agriculture practices for farmers.  She didn’t know a lot about the specific programs but knew that all of them thrived on a concept of building the community.  Considering that she was currently studying to earn her masters in Human Development she was eager to work here.  She’d concentrated her work on South Asian development programs, specifically programs targeted to rural women and when she’d heard of this internship she applied on a whim.  Now, three months later she was headed to it. </p>
<p>“We’re here.”  Her mother announced prompting her to open the cab door and head to the trunk.  Together both she and Souta hauled the suitcases out while her mother paid the cab driver.  Once everyone was ready they headed inside to the Singapore Airlines counter.  Kagome checked in her bag without problem and got the baggage tags for her carry on as well.  The clerk checked the information on her ticket before handing her boarding passes. </p>
<p>“The one on the top is for the flight today.”  The clerk explained.  “The other one is for tomorrow’s flight.” </p>
<p>“Thank you.”  Now all set to go, Kagome turned back to her brother and mother placing the boarding passes in her passport bag.  The boarding for her plane was in an hour and while she had time to kill, she knew that she should get to her gate early as well. </p>
<p>“I’ll miss you.” She stated hugging her mother with teary eyes.  Letting go, she then embraced her brother and blinked the last vestiges of her tears away.  It was only two months after all, two months till she’d be back home. </p>
<p>“Bye, have a safe trip.”  Her mother answered as Kagome began to roll her suitcase.  Turning back she waved goodbye one last time before disappearing into the airport’s crowd. </p>
<p>By the time Kagome had cleared security and reached her gate she’d idled away twenty minutes of her time.  Taking an empty seat she eyed the nearby passengers.  Across from her was an elderly couple conversing softly in Japanese.  It seemed they were going on a vacation to Singapore.  Next to her was a young office-worker or corporate executive she guessed looking at the suit he wore.  He had his laptop open and was busy working on some documents.  She wondered if he was from Japan or Singapore and cast another glance around the gate wondering how many of the people there were Japanese visitors and how many were Singapore natives.  A toddler came running up to where she was at the end of an aisle and his mother ran behind him.  She picked him up but his eyes were glued on Kagome.  Giggling, she waved and his face broke out in a grin.  The mother seeing this smiled and bowed shyly to Kagome before leaving.  Sighing, now that she had nothing to look at anymore, Kagome pulled out the romance novel in her carry-on and busied herself until it was time to board the plane. </p>
<p>When it was finally time to board, Kagome eagerly did so and immediately dumped her stuff in the seats in front of her when she reached her designated seat.  Seeing there was no one behind her she lifted up her suitcase and stuffed it into the overhead compartment before moving to take her window seat.  Taking a peak she inwardly squealed when she noticed it was by the wing.  Kagome loved those kinds of seats because of the views they offered.  And she knew for a fact that they were the safest area of a plane.  She was no stranger to international travel having had to travel back and forth from Indonesia every summer for the past five years for a summer course in human development that her university offered.  She’d always been with a group though and so when it came to travel problems the professor in charge usually solved the problems.  This was one trip she was making alone.  Someone arrived next to her and she smiled seeing the couple from earlier take seats next to her.  She shuffled helping them get settled and then relaxed taking turns between watching the ground staff and the other passengers until take-off.  </p>
<p>A half-hour later Kagome gripped the arm rest and tried to quell the urge to lean forward as the plane left Tokyo.  No matter how many times she traveled by plane this was one sight she couldn’t ever get bored with.  There was something serene, majestic, and powerful about seeing an entire city laid out below you.  She could imagine that she was seeing the Sunset Shrine, the Ueno River, and other Tokyo sights while not really knowing what it was she was looking at.  Kagome craned her neck to look out the window until she couldn’t see anything but clouds anymore.  With a smile on her face she settled down for a long plane ride and pulled out the first of three novels she had in her carry-on bag. </p>
<p>The intercom beeped later startling Kagome from her reading.  She placed her finger marking her position in her second book as she listened to the speaker.  Since she had left at ten thirty in the morning, the seven hour flight was now landing in Singapore at four-thirty in the afternoon Singapore time or five thirty in the afternoon Tokyo time.  Peeking out the window she still saw clouds but felt the shifting in altitude as the plane began its descent.  Kagome heard the intercom announcement dutifully before grumbling and taking the landing card that the air hostess offered.  She had been forced to pay for a traveler’s visa to spend a night in Singapore.  That meant that she effectively had to go through Singaporean customs.  Filling out the card, she looked out the window as bits and pieces of the Singapore skyline began to show.  By the time she was done it was perfect timing and she eagerly looked out the window for her first glance of Singapore. </p>
<p>*break* break* break* break*</p>
<p>A knock sounded and Kagome opened the door to her room.  She was staying in the Hotaru Corporations Singapore Guest House for the night and it was by far way too luxurious she thought. The guest house was an apartment type setting with her room and another that she presumed was unoccupied.  There were three men serving her and she realized that they were the staff here.  It made her a little unnerved but she decided to not question it.  Looking at the man in front of her, she waited for him to speak. </p>
<p>“Madam, dinner is at seven thirty, would you like us to come get you?”  She nodded glad that they had informed her.  She herself was about to come out and ask them about the timings for meals. </p>
<p>“What time is breakfast?”  She asked quietly.  Her flight in the morning was at ten-thirty and the driver who had driven her here informed her that he was going to pick her up at eight in the morning for tomorrow’s flight. </p>
<p>“Seven, is there a problem?”  She shook her head and answered him. </p>
<p>“Can I have some coffee- with some milk and sugar- and two slices of toast for breakfast then if it’s not too much trouble?” The worker smiled glad that there was no problem. </p>
<p>“Of course, anything else?” </p>
<p>“No I’m good.”  Nodding he left and Kagome shut her door before collapsing on her bed.  She had no idea why she was so shy; maybe it was because this was all new to her?  She wasn’t used to being waited on hand and foot.  On her way to her room she’d seen a kitchen and a dining room and belatedly wondered who would be sitting with her to eat.  Were the workers going to eat with her?  Shaking her thoughts away, she picked up her phone and called home letting them know that she was safely tucked away for the night in the guest house. </p>
<p>When the knock sounded on her door later, she was on her laptop typing up a journal for her internship.  Getting up, she slipped on her shoes and walked out of her room following the guest house worker to the dining room.  He instructed her to take a seat and she did so waiting.  Moments later, the workers came in and placed an array of dishes in front of her- too many to count.  Blushing, she asked them to take one or two away- she wasn’t going to eat it anyway.  Nodding, they left with the extra dishes and she waited a minute to see if anyone returned.  When no one did, Kagome picked up her chopsticks and looked around the empty dining room.  She was sitting alone at a table meant for six.  There was a gorgeous view of the Singapore skyline from the window but it didn’t quell her unease.  It was odd, eating all alone in a location most people would pay big money for and being waited on by three men.  While they were nice she wasn’t sure she could get used to this.  Dinners at her house were always noisy with all sorts of chatter.  Here it was quiet and she winced every time her spoon hit the plate. </p>
<p>As she collapsed into her bed later that night Kagome wondered if she was ready for her internship.  While the guest house in Okha, the area she was interning in, wasn’t going to be as grand as this it was still going to be a hotel type environment.  She was the type of girl that had been raised up to make her bed every morning and keep her room tidy.  While she knew it wasn’t expected of her here, she decided she would still do it; after all it was only polite.  That settled, she closed her eyes and went to sleep. </p>
<p>The next day as Kagome was being driven around Singapore, the corporate driver for Hotaru Salt Works showed her different sights around the city.  She eagerly took them in and talked with the driver asking in English and piecing together his meager answers. </p>
<p>“Where in India?”  The driver asked. </p>
<p>“Gujarat, Western India.”  The driver nodded as he turned onto a street and she recognized some of the buildings from her drive to the guest house yesterday. </p>
<p>“Everything sweet there.  South India- good spicy food, North- sweet.”  Kagome nodded and winced hoping that he was exaggerating things.  While her taste pallet was definitely Japanese she did like to eat other food.  Still, she didn’t think she could live through two months of sweet food. </p>
<p>“We here.”  Nodding, Kagome signed the ledger that the driver gave her and grabbed her bags before making her way inside the airport.  She was able to easily find the Singapore Airlines counter and checked her bags in before leaving towards her gate.  Finding it, she collapsed into the seat and tried not to feel out of place.  Out of everyone there she was one of three people who weren’t Indian.  Ignoring the curious looks she was receiving, she pulled out her novel and began to read until it was time to board. </p>
<p>The flight to Mumbai passed quickly and she eagerly clambered off with all other passengers before heading towards customs once again.  While this wasn’t the last flight of her trip, it was her port of entry into India and she had to check in with the authorities here.  She stood behind the yellow line, passport, visa, and landing card in hand.  When the officer at the desk beckoned her over she walked up handing him the required items. </p>
<p>“Where are you interning?”  He asked reading her visa and punching some information into a computer.  Composing herself Kagome answered. </p>
<p>“Okha, Gujarat.”  Nodding, the man stamped something into her passport before looking at the visa again. </p>
<p>“How long is the internship?” </p>
<p>“Two months.”  Nodding once again, he approved her seventy-five day visa, the only one that fit her circumstances, and handed her the items back. </p>
<p>“Welcome to India.  I hope you have a nice stay.”  Thanking him Kagome grabbed her bags and walked towards baggage claim.  Once reclaimed, she got her last boarding pass of the journey from another ticket counter, this one for Air India, and made her way to the last flight of her journey. </p>
<p>Kagome wasn’t entirely sure where Jamnagar airport was when they landed.  She saw a runway- only one and what looked to be a warehouse type structure.  Was that the airport she wondered watching as the plane headed towards the warehouse.  She got her answer a while later when the plane did pull up there and she saw two workers push a rolling staircase up to the plane when it stopped.  She’d never ever seen that done before.  She’d once had to travel by bus on the runway and board a plane using a rolling staircase but it had never been pulled by men.  Looking out at the airport she blanched.  There were only two signs, one that read departure and the other that read arrival.  This was the only gate to the middle of nowhere airport, it was nothing more than a building that one walked out of she realized.  Taking a deep breath, she waited till it seemed the doors had opened and then grabbed her bags before leaving the airplane. </p>
<p>The baggage claim area was small- one conveyer belt that was packed with people.  Thanking herself for being sensible Kagome waited till her check-in suitcase appeared and pulled it off.  Placing her carry on suitcase on top of it, she walked out of the airport rolling her suitcases behind her.  There were a horde of drivers waiting to take her somewhere but she scanned them all until she saw a sign that said Hotaru Corporations.  Walking towards the man she patiently waited next to him. </p>
<p>“One more come.”  He explained and she nodded.  She’d been in contact with the head of the internship department- someone named Sesshomaru- by text message since yesterday.  He’d already informed her of this and of the vehicle’s license plate so she wouldn’t get lost.  They waited for a few more minutes until a man came out.  He looked to be in his later forties or early fifties and carried with him a simple travel bag.  When he reached them he nodded to the driver and took Kagome’s carry-on to the car when it seemed to fall off.  Thanking him she waited until the luggage got settled and then took a seat in the back.   The man also took a seat by her and she smiled at him. </p>
<p>“Hello, I’m Anup, and you are?” </p>
<p>“Kagome Higurashi sir.”  He nodded. </p>
<p>“Where are you from Ms. Higurashi?” </p>
<p>“Tokyo, I’m actually here for a two month internship.”  At this the man let out a chuckle.  She wondered what she had said that was so funny and was slightly offended though she soon realized she had no reason to be. </p>
<p>“You are the person Sesshomaru has been running around getting things ready for then.  I have to tell you right now don’t get intimidated by him.  He may seem a little bit cold but he’s actually the best thing that HORD has seen.” </p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind.”  Kagome assured him taking a look at the scenery outside.  Honestly speaking she had no idea what kind of work Sesshomaru did or what kind of person he was.  Her phone suddenly beeped and she looked at it before sending a reply back to the person she’d just been thinking of.  He answered back almost immediately telling her to prepare herself for a long three hour journey to Okha. </p>
<p>“I just asked the driver to stop by an eating area sometime soon.”  Anup stated pulling her away from her phone.  “You might want to grab something to eat.”  She answered his query with a simple nod and relaxed into her seat. </p>
<p>When Kagome finally arrived in Okha, she’d finished a pack of twenty small cookies and nearly drank half of a one-liter bottle of mineral water.  She’d also made a good friend in Mr. Anup.  Glad that she’d done some networking she stepped out of the car when it stopped at the guest house, Okha Mahel.  The driver placed her bags inside and she walked in to see a receptionist.  He was currently talking with someone who wasn’t Indian, which was a nice sight for Kagome since she felt like she wasn’t the only foreigner around now.  The man had long silver hair flowing down his back.  He’d tied it together in a loose ponytail.  He was wearing jeans with a burgundy tee shirt and tennis shoes.  As though sensing her he turned and she fidgeted under his stare. </p>
<p>“Kagome Higurashi?”  He asked slowly making his way over to her.  She nodded and he gave her a nod before turning to the driver.  “Thank you Samir.  Sheet sign kiya?”  The man nodded and Sesshomaru dismissed him before turning back to her. </p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you Kagome, I’m Sesshomaru Taisho.” </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you.”  Kagome shook his hand and then shuffled not sure what she was to do now.  This was the man she was going to be working with she thought as he turned back to the reception to speak a few words. </p>
<p>“Kagome,”  Sesshomaru beckoned her over and she came to stand by him, “this is Sunil, he’ll take care of you while you stay at Okha Mahel.  If you ever need anything he’s the one to ask.  Also, if you need bottled water, he’ll get it for you all right?” </p>
<p>“Yes, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Anything else you want to ask me?”  Kagome spoke quickly.  She had arrived but she had no idea what she was going to be doing for the internship.  All the information was going to be given to her by Sesshomaru and she had to ask him what she was supposed to do before he left. </p>
<p>“When do I start working?” </p>
<p>“Tomorrow if that’s okay with you?  Work starts here at eight in the morning; can you be waiting down here for me then?”  She nodded and he took a quick assessment of her before bidding her goodbye. </p>
<p>“Madam?”  Turning she met the receptionist; Sunil was his name wasn’t it?  “He’ll take you up to your room.”  Next to her was a worker at the guest house that must have shown up when she was talking with Sesshomaru.  He grabbed her bags, both before she could protest, and lead her up the stairs to the third floor- room thirty.  Unlocking her door he gave her the keys to the room and then placed the luggage inside.  There was a closet of sorts and he opened it to place her bags inside before shutting it and saying a hurried goodbye as he left.  When he did, Kagome looked around the room. </p>
<p>There was an entryway where the closet was and two doors on either side right behind the closet.  The one on the right she assumed connected to the adjoining room she’d seen earlier.  Opening the one on the left she was happy to see her own bathroom.  It had a western style toilet and a shower.  Playing with the light switches next to her she quickly figured out which operated what and found a large switch labeled geyser.  Luckily for Kagome she knew what that was.  In Indonesia, hot water heaters only existed in the homes of the filthy rich.  For most others, they had a small hot water heater in the bathroom that turned on when the geyser button was switched on.  The hotels she’d stayed in while in Indonesia had the geyser system.  Glad that she had something to look forward to- a hot shower- Kagome walked out of the bathroom to survey the rest of the room.  There was a tiny dresser table attached to the right hand side wall with a mirror behind it.  Right across from that were two beds.  She thought it was decent, the room looked relatively nice.  There was also an air-conditioning unit that she spotted and a small but usable television.  All in all, she could easily call it hers for two months. </p>
<p>A few hours later as she relaxed on the bed she’d claimed as hers the phone rang.  Its ring was loud and shrill and Kagome jumped as it startled her. Picking it up, she spoke a small hello into the phone. </p>
<p>“Madam, it’s Sunil from reception.” </p>
<p>“Yes what is it?”  She asked.   She hadn’t complained about anything so she wondered if she had done something else. </p>
<p>“Dinner will be starting at eight pm here, I just wanted to let you know seeing as it’s seven currently.” </p>
<p>“Oh thank you.”  Kagome answered glancing at her laptop clock and noticing that what he’d said was correct. </p>
<p>“No problem, have a good day madam.”  She barely eeked out a “you too” before he put the phone down.  Sighing Kagome went back to her laptop updating her journal till dinner time.</p>
<p>*break *break *break *break *</p>
<p>It was at two minutes to eight the next morning that Kagome put her coffee cup down and grabbed her things to leave for the first day at her internship.  Sesshomaru had told her yesterday he’d pick her up at eight and she was counting on him to do just that.  Grabbing her bag stuffed with notebook, pens, camera, water, phone, and purse she walked out of the dining room of the guest house and sat in the reception’s seating area.  She didn’t have to wait long for Sesshomaru’s car to pull up and for him to step out.  He walked up to her and she stood feeling awkward and unsure of what to do. </p>
<p>“Kagome, I hope you had a good rest.”  She nodded and then he turned giving a nod to Sunil at the reception before walking towards his car.  Not sure what to do Kagome followed and got into the passenger’s seat. </p>
<p>“Today, I’ll take you to the office, though I can’t every day.  I’ve instructed one of the workers at HORD to be your guide while you’re here.  Anita knows both the local languages-Hindi and Gujarati- but also speaks English quite well.” </p>
<p>“Will I meet her today?” </p>
<p>“Yes, I’m going to take you on a tour to see all the staff members at HORD and see the kinds of programs we have to offer. Then we’ll sit down and discuss what you want to do all right?” </p>
<p>“That sounds good.  I don’t mean to be rude, but I wasn’t given a lot of information about the internship when I applied- the application just said I’d get a chance to work with rural women in India who were employed in entrepreneurial projects.  Can you tell me more about it?”  Sesshomaru parked the car under a tree and got out prompting Kagome to scramble after him wondering if he’d answer her question.  She looked back at the car quickly before shaking her head and turning back to catch up with Sesshomaru. </p>
<p>“HORD stands for Hotaru Organization for Rural Development.  It runs a series of programs- have you heard of those?”  She nodded having been able to look that much up on the internet.  “These programs range from REDP projects- that’s rural entrepreneurship development- to education programs.  I oversee the agriculture programs and am often in the field during the afternoons, but Anita- your guide- is in charge of the Self Help Groups.”  He walked into one of the two buildings they approached, the one on the right and she followed him.  The buildings were across the street from where he’d parked the car.</p>
<p>Kagome realized that they had walked into the head office and looked around.  It was small, but people ran about as though it was normal for them to do so.  Some gave her a second glance but most just said their good mornings to Sesshomaru.  She followed him into a room at the end of a hallway.  Motioning for her to take a seat, he sat on the edge of a desk making introductions. </p>
<p>“Dungar-bhai,” he addressed the man at the other desk, “this is Kagome, the Japanese intern.”  The man nodded and greeted her in halting English. </p>
<p>“Nice meet you.”  She nodded back and repeated the words before following Sesshomaru to the room next door that they had passed on their way in.  There were a group of three women there huddled around a computer and discussing something.  On the other side of the room was a man who had files in his lap and was reading them busily. </p>
<p>“Kagome, this is Neelam Bein, Rani Bein, Anita, and Anil-bhai.  Neelam, Rani, and Anita take care of the women’s groups so I’m sure you’ll be spending a lot of time with them.  As for Anil-bhai he deals with local boys who are unemployed and places them in employment programs.” </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you.” She greeted not sure of what else to say.  Neelam and Rani smiled slowly and she realized that with them communication was going to be difficult.  Anita however stood up and walked over to meet her. </p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you Kagome.  Since I’ve been appointed as your guide, how about we meet up later?”  She looked to Sesshomaru for approval and he gave a quick nod confirming this.  Kagome quickly realized that he was the go-to guy in this department and that he ran things with an iron fist.  Not so sure about him now, she gave Anita an affirmative response before leaving with Sesshomaru.  He led her to the third and final room in the building, since the rest of the area had been converted into an open space with computers and chairs.  A middle-aged woman sat at a desk talking on the phone with someone.  She hung up soon after they arrived and smiled greeting Sesshomaru. </p>
<p>“Sesshomaru bhai, how are you?”  She knew English Kagome thought gladly.  However it was obvious that she preferred to use it only when necessary. </p>
<p>“Mira bein- this is Kagome.  Yeh hai hamara Japanese Intern.”  Mira Bein nodded and gave Kagome a smile that was warm and friendly. </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you Kagome.  How long are you here?”  Before she could answer Sesshomaru did, once again in the local language.  While Kagome was inwardly wondering if she’d have a chance to talk and let these people know who she was, she was kind of glad that he was doing the introductions.  And when he spoke in the native language it allowed her to learn too.  She was sure that earlier he said something about her being a Japanese intern. </p>
<p>“Two months.  Masters padai karchuki- human development mai.”  Nodding Mira Bein looked at Kagome whose face was a mixture of confusion and frustration.  She laughed at the young woman’s plight and told her to sit on a nearby chair. </p>
<p>“You don’t understand Hindi?  No problem, he was telling me you are studying masters in human development.  What is your study?”  Glad that someone was being nice to her Kagome immediately sat down and gave the older woman an answer.  She probably meant topic of study Kagome realized, glad that she had a good enough grip on English to understand her. </p>
<p>“I’m studying rural entrepreneurship programs for women.  Since there are so many good examples of this in India, I decided to come here to get some first-hand experience.” </p>
<p>“Then Anita will help you, that’s what she does.  And Neelam and Rani too- I’ll help you with them.”  Mira Bein nodded to Sesshomaru and he nodded back. </p>
<p>“Kagome, I’m going to go to my office now, it’s the room we first visited.  Today, I’d like you to learn a little bit about all the programs from Mira Bein and then tag along with Anita when she visits a local SHG.  Once you get a feel for what we do, we can discuss tomorrow morning if you want to try to make your internship centered on women entrepreneurship programs or make it broader.” </p>
<p>“That sounds nice.”  Hearing her words, Sesshomaru left the room and Mira Bein turned to Kagome. </p>
<p>“So,” Mira began, “let’s start you off with some basic facts about the area.  In Gujarat, we speak Gujarati though most of the population knows Hindi or at least understands it.  Even Sesshomaru-bhai learned some Hindi over the past five years.” </p>
<p>“I tried to learn some basic Hindi online.” Kagome explained not wanting Mira Bein to think she was completely incompetent.  “It was just words like no, yes, and things like that though.” </p>
<p>“I see, did you learn about suffixes?”  Kagome shook her head puzzled, there were suffixes on things?  What kind of suffixes? </p>
<p>“In Hindi to show respect one adds -ji at the end of the name.  Here in Gujarat, it’s different.  The men are all addressed with the suffix –bha and the women –bein.  So you would be Kagome Bein.” </p>
<p>“Mira Bein.” Kagome tried out.  The older woman let out a smile and Kagome was inwardly glad that she got something right. </p>
<p>“Good, now let me show you about what we do.”   Mira Bein turned towards her computer and pulled up a powerpoint.  She presented it to Kagome and explained the work that HORD did on a regular basis. </p>
<p>“What is that?”  Kagome asked looking at the picture on the monitor.  They had come to the end of the powerpoint and were in the agriculture section.  The picture in question showed a building that looked like a greenhouse but instead of glass had something else covering it. </p>
<p>“Net House.” Mira Bein explained.  “Sesshomaru Bhai knows about it- he builds them.”  Kagome nodded wanting to know just what that was meant for.  Did it catch bugs or something? </p>
<p>“It’s interesting.”  Mira Bein laughed. </p>
<p>“I know, now go meet Anita.  Lunch here is at twelve and its eleven thirty.”  Kagome nodded thanking Mira Bein for the information before making her way down the hall to the room right behind Mira Bein’s. </p>
<p>Anil Bhai looked up from his files and gave her a smile which she returned.  The three women looked up as well and Anita motioned for Kagome to pull up a chair and join them around an impromptu table that was the computer desk.  Kagome did as instructed wondering what else to say. </p>
<p>“Kagome, Sesshomaru informed us that you would be joining us on the SHG visit.  I conduct the SHG’s myself so you’ll be going around with me okay?”  Kagome nodded and Anita smiled before telling Neelam and Rani something in Gujarati.  The two women nodded and then abruptly pushed away from the table to converse together quietly on something else. </p>
<p>“Do you know what an SHG is Kagome?”  Anita asked rearranging some materials on her desk.  When Kagome nodded she smiled.  The Japanese woman had read about them in her studies. She thought they were effective, especially in the fact that they taught rural women budgeting and savings practices that they could use to help themselves.  </p>
<p>“Good, I run the local self-help group program.  We visit villages to either create SHG’s or visit preexisting ones.  Today we’re going to visit a pre-existing one in the afternoon.  Another thing is that the SHG’s HORD runs are different.  Instead of just encouraging the women to save money and budget, we also help them learn skills so that they can use the money that the SHG saves to earn an income.  Often once the SHG’s are able to run a good enterprise they become a cluster.  Neelam here oversees the kurta making cluster and Rani focuses on the beadwork cluster.  Their materials are sold in HORD’s local shop- remind me to show it to you later okay?” </p>
<p>“That would be nice.  Are there any other clusters?”  Anita shook her head and let out a grimace. </p>
<p>“Unfortunately no.  We do have SHG’s however that deal with various other works and are trying to make them clusters.  The one that we’re working on now makes beautiful blankets.  We’re thinking of making them a cluster and setting them up with retailers in Ahmedabad.  That’ll be something I’ll be busy with the two months you’re here.” </p>
<p>“Can I do anything to help with that?”  Kagome asked curiously.  Anita seemed to think on it before she gave a reply. </p>
<p>“One thing we have done is to set up programs like these in quite a few SHGs.  Perhaps I’ll take you on a visit to the ones we’ve started this cluster program in and you can tell us from an outside perspective if it’s working.” </p>
<p>“I can do that.”  Kagome assured her wondering if she could tailor her internship so that she worked closely with one of those cluster SHG’s and helped them make their items marketable.  That was something that sounded challenging but fun. </p>
<p>“Good, now it’s lunchtime, we’ll call it a rest for now.  You’re staying in Okha Mahel right?”  Kagome nodded and Anita smiled standing up.  “Come on, I’ll tell Sesshomaru I’m taking you back there for lunch.  I’ll pick you up from there at two for our afternoon visit okay?” </p>
<p>“Okay.”  Anita gave her another smile and the two left for lunch. </p>
<p>*break *break *break *break *</p>
<p>Kagome eyed the food in front of her and the kitchen worker behind the buffet stand seemed a little unsure of how to explain to her what it was.  She looked around the room and noticed that the flat pancake type bread in the warming bowl was torn and dipped into the vegetable dishes around her.  Still, she also saw a bit of rice and so decided to give both a try.  Pointing to the pancake she held up two fingers on her right hand.  Nodding, the man gave her two and then lifted his hand to the spatula in the rice.  Together he and Kagome worked out a system where she placed her hand on the plate effectively stopping the spatula from depositing more rice.  She had two small bowls on her plate as well and placed in them a yellowy soup and what she assumed was a curry made of green bell peppers and potatoes. </p>
<p>Taking her seat she began to eat, copying the people around her when it came to the bread.  She tore a piece of the bread off with her right hand a little harshly and with difficulty.  Hoping no one saw her fumble she gently picked up some curry in the piece she’d torn and tried it. It was nice, not too spicy but enough for flavors.  The pancake thing was a type of bread she realized thinking back to the naan she’d eaten once before at an Indian restaurant in Tokyo.  The one they gave her though was softer and smaller making it easier to eat.  After her two bread pieces were done she spooned the soup into her rice and ate it slowly.  It wasn’t that bad either though she realized that after the curry it was a little bland.  Nonetheless she finished it and wiped her hands on a paper napkin provided for her.  Taking the bottle of water that had been placed on her table during the meal she bid the workers a shy thank you and left for her room. </p>
<p>“Madam.”  She heard as she stepped out.  Turning Kagome saw Sunil at the reception smiling at her softly.  “Was the meal okay?”  He was asking her if she could eat it, Kagome realized before nodding.  Maybe though, he’d also be able to help her with something else. </p>
<p>“What are the names of the food dishes?”  Sunil gave her a curious stare before motioning for her to follow as he led the way back inside the dining room.  He pointed to the bread Kagome had eaten first. </p>
<p>“Roti.”  He explained moving on to the curry she’d eaten.  “Capciccum and Aloo.”  She nodded storing the information.  “Dal.”  He pointed to the yellowy soup she’d eaten and finally indicated the rice nearby.  “Chaval.”  She made a mental note to jot those names down somewhere for future reference. </p>
<p>“Thank you.”  Kagome answered slowly feeling a little embarrassed by the fact that quite a few of the dining room’s occupants had turned to stare at her.  “I’m going to my room now.”  Promptly she fled to relax a little before her afternoon trip. </p>
<p>When Anita arrived at Okha Mahel at two Kagome was ready and eagerly clambered into the car Anita was in.   Anita promptly handed her something and Kagome took it wondering what to do with it.  It looked like a scarf but was thicker and longer.  She recalled some of the women in the office wearing outfits that had scarves like these.   What was she going to do with it though? </p>
<p>“Here.”  Anita instructed draping it over her shoulders so that the ends hit her back.  “In this area of India, it’s better if women wear traditional clothes when visiting.  While your jeans and shirt aren’t bad, this chunni will help you look somewhat traditional.  You can borrow it while you’re here okay?”  Kagome nodded watching as the driver honked at a cow to get it to move.  Anita saw her shock and answered her silent question.</p>
<p>“Cows are common here since it’s so rural.  And since they’re revered every driver does what he can to avoid it. Over time this is how they’ve adapted.”  Kagome nodded watching the cow amble on its way and staring after it.  It was interesting to see that.  She’d never before seen a cow like that before.  The cows she’d seen were all dairy cows and even then she’d only seen a live one in her youth.  This cow looked different because of the humps on its back but she recognized it for what it was all the same. </p>
<p>“They look different.” </p>
<p>“Different from the cows in Japan?”  Anita asked turning to look at Kagome.  She nodded and Anita shrugged her shoulders.  “I suppose that they would.” </p>
<p>“Yeah.”  Kagome looked back down at her scarf then up at Anita.  “That dress you’re wearing, is that what you’re trying to make my clothes look like?” </p>
<p>Anita was wearing something that reminded Kagome of the ancient Chinese dresses from the Jackie Chan and Jet Li movies sans the long sleeves.  She wore a pair of loose baggy pants and a long tunic top that went to her knees with slits up the sides that reached mid-thigh.  With it came the scarf, like the one she’d lent Kagome, which she’d draped over her shoulders in the same manner that she’d done Kagome’s in.  Anita’s dress was a muted brown with a gorgeous design on the tunic top and scarf.  The pants were just the plain color of the top. </p>
<p>“Yes.”  Anita replied motioning to herself.  “This is called a salwar-kameez, chudidhar, kurta, or Punjabi dress depending on the place you’re in and the style you’re wearing.  Most of them are the same- pants, a top, and the chunni.  The only difference is in the length of the tunic and the style of the pants.  The kind I’m wearing now resemble the salwar, kurta, and Punjabi dress type.” </p>
<p>“What about the other one?”  Kagome asked curious. </p>
<p>“Well, chudidars have pants that resemble skinny jeans.  And salwars are usually really pretty- like formal wear.  Beyond that, there’s not too much difference in style.”  Kagome nodded mentally storing the information away as they crossed a bridge that overlooked the ocean.  She briefly remembered crossing it yesterday on her way to Okha. </p>
<p>“See those fishing boats?”  Anita asked pointing to the right.  Kagome followed her gaze and watched in awe.  Rows upon rows of large brown boats filled her line of sight.  They were all filled with colorful sails and the occasional splatter of bright paint.  There were so many!  </p>
<p>“They’re so colorful.”  Anita nodded as the car drove on past them and soon turned into a side street.  It wasn’t really a street but more of a dirt road and Kagome braced herself as they hit bumps and rocks.  She didn’t remember signing up for this when she applied for the internship.  The car turned onto another dirt road and Kagome held her breath. </p>
<p>The car they were in was really more of an SUV- a Toyota Qualis.  It was meant for rugged travel and she realized exactly why HORD had two of these for field visits.  But still, the street that the car was about to turn onto was small and Kagome swore they were going to hit a building or run over something as they drove on.  But they didn’t.  Instead, the SUV took up the entire road and traveled on making Kagome look on in wonder.  She had no idea that SUV’s were able to do that.  Back in Japan, the driver wouldn’t have even dared to turn onto a street like that.  The driver eventually stopped the car and Anita got out prompting Kagome to follow her.  She led the way to a building and took off her shoes before entering it.  Copying her, Kagome walked inside. </p>
<p>Anita was greeting an older woman who smiled at Kagome.  She greeted Anita by placing her hands together and placing them on Anita’s hand which were in the same pose.  Then she muttered something which Anita repeated.  The old woman then approached Kagome and she did the same.  Following Anita’s actions, the young Japanese girl copied the old woman and finished greeting her. </p>
<p>“That’s how they greet each other here.”  Anita answered taking a seat on the floor by the woman.  “Sit down while the other SHG members arrive.”  Kagome didn’t have to be told twice.  She eagerly took a seat and looked on as more and more women came in.  Some greeted her as the old women had while others just smiled and filled into a circle.  It seemed that Anita was head and that everyone branched out from her. </p>
<p>“Kagome,” Anita began when the young woman sat down.  “This is the Gayatrinagar SHG.  Today, you’ll get a feel of what it is they do here okay?”  Nodding Kagome looked on as Anita greeted the woman in Gujarati, or she assumed it was that.  After all, in rural areas the native languages were usually the only thing spoken. </p>
<p>Anita asked the ladies questions, some of them Kagome understood through actions.  One of the questions asked had to deal with budgeting and accounts and Kagome saw the book presented to Anita that had numbers written in it.  Self Help Groups were a form of budgeting that was implemented in rural India with success.  The woman from the village each saved a certain number of rupees in a village savings deposit that they then used for various purposes.  The ones Kagome had read about usually bought agricultural land or sent their children to school.  She wondered what this one did. </p>
<p>“Kagome.” Anita spoke as some of the woman left. “The women are going to be showing you their craft work now.  With the money that that SHG saves they buy the materials to make the work.  These women specialize in bead-work, you’ll see.”  Nodding Kagome took out her camera. </p>
<p>“Am I allowed to take pictures?”  She asked softly. </p>
<p>“Of course, in fact I think they’ll be more than happy to pose for you.”  Smiling, Kagome walked about the room snapping pictures until she felt satisfied that she had enough.  She took a seat back down by Anita just as the women returned with the craftwork. </p>
<p>The work was beautiful Kagome thought snapping pictures as it was presented before her.  One of the items she loved most was what appeared to be a beaded chandelier that was made of large clear beads. It nearly looked like the real thing except for the fact that there were no light bulbs decorating it.  She wondered how long it took the women to make them as she examined another piece of work.  This she was told was a curtain, it was made of large colorful red beads and Kagome eagerly fingered it.  It was rare to see this kind of work and she was privileged to get a glimpse of it. </p>
<p>“How much does it sell for?”  She asked softly.  Anita posed the question to the women who answered her. </p>
<p>“It’s 1,000 Rupees for the Chandelier and 500 for the curtain.  I think they’re underpricing themselves.”  Kagome nodded, doing a quick conversion in her head.  The curtain would cost about $10 and the chandelier $20.  Even in Japanese Yen that was 790 and 1,580!  They were definitely selling for an undervalued price, especially seeing as this was handmade. </p>
<p>“We’re hoping to incorporate them into the HORD store or connect them with some interior design stores in Ahmedabad, Surat, and Mumbai.”  Anita explained further.  Kagome nodded thinking something different. </p>
<p>“Anita, do you think I could do that?”  Anita seemed perplexed by the question. </p>
<p>“You want to do what?”  She asked making sure she’d heard the young intern correctly. </p>
<p>“Do you think that can be my project this summer; helping this cluster succeed in marketing their goods?”  Anita seemed to think on it before she smiled. </p>
<p>“We’ll ask Sesshomaru and see what he thinks.”  Nodding now that she had an idea of what she wanted to do, Kagome turned her attention back to the women.  She just had to convince Sesshomaru that this was the job for her.  Smiling, the young woman suddenly felt a little more confident about her internship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kagome's Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a wee incident Kagome has with lizards in this chapter.  Nothing major, but a warning is given nonetheless for those of you who may be squeamish about lizards not being afraid of humans.  </p>
<p>Also, this story was written before smartphones took over the world.  It's why Kagome has a digital camera.  If only we had smartphones when I did my internship.  My life would have been so much easier!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Kagome sat in Sesshomaru’s office trying not to fidget as she awaited Sesshomaru’s response to her query.  She had just told him about the idea she had for her internship this summer and he seemed unimpressed with her idea.  Kagome thought it was a hard project to tackle and was a little annoyed that he was measuring her slowly.  Was she not cut out enough for his department?  She wanted to show him her credentials and argue but bit her lip and decided to wait to see what he had to say. </p>
<p>“While you pose an interesting study Kagome, and one that we would benefit from, I unfortunately think it’s not possible.”  She wanted to argue with him and ask why when he continued. </p>
<p>“Frankly put you need a guide to be with you the entire time if you are going to make an SHG self-sufficient and we don’t have a staff member who can do that.  While Anita is your guide she still has other work she needs to get done.  That is why I’m thinking of setting you up with another project that will allow you to still work with the SHG’s but in a different manner.” </p>
<p>“What kind of project are you talking about?”  Kagome asked.  She immediately regretted asking the question at Sesshomaru’s glare.  What had she done now she wondered?  Did she speak out of turn or something?  </p>
<p>“If you let me finish I will tell you.” Sesshomaru admonished.  Beside her she heard Dungar-bhai shift in his chair feeling just as uncomfortable as she was and he wasn’t even the one being scolded. She mumbled a quick apology as Sesshomaru continued.  This man unnerved her and made her feel like a child, a true intern, instead of the seasoned intern that she was.  Sesshomaru cleared his throat and she turned scared eyes to him resisting the urge to squirm under his gaze. </p>
<p>“I want you to do an impact analysis on the SHG’s we have going.  I’m sure you’ve heard from Anita about the cluster projects correct?”  Kagome nodded as she remembered the information that Anita had given her.  “I want you to visit those SHG’s and others and see if the programs implemented are of any value to HORD.  Some of the projects need to be reworked and since Anita doesn’t have the time to do a full analysis I’m asking you to do it for us.  You yourself will gain valuable field experience because you get to visit various SHG’s with different backgrounds and learn about the variety in this field.  At the same time you also will be contributing to HORD’s growth and will be doing project work that you can effectively show back in Japan.  What do you think?”   </p>
<p>Kagome was a little touched that he actually tried to tailor his program idea to suit her interests.  Nonetheless it wasn’t what she had initially wanted to do.  She thought about it.  She couldn’t monopolize Anita’s time, that was true, and she had to find a new project so that she could take something back with her to Japan.  It was actually going to be nice to find this field research from an available source.  She could use it when she wrote her final paper for her masters’ program because she had readily available information from a large information source composed of numerous SHG’s and a unique cluster program.  And the impact analysis she made would give her the information she needed to offer suggestions for future SHG programs that would be implemented.  All in all, it didn’t sound so bad and it would help her and give her the chance to learn. </p>
<p>“I’ll do it.”  She announced before going on with her reply.  “But I’ve never done an impact analysis before.  I think I know the basic information that goes into it but are there any specific guidelines for the report?” </p>
<p>“Yes.  I want you to try to survey 100 SHG women from between seven to ten SHG’s.  From this I want you to pick two case studies- one of an SHG that needs improvement and one of an SHG that is successful.  I also want you to do the report in Japanese as well as English.  You are not just submitting the report to me but to the head office so that they know whether or not to continue with the programs being implemented here.  Can you do that for me?” </p>
<p>Kagome nodded while inwardly panicking.  A report in Japanese?  While she could easily speak and read it writing Japanese had never been Kagome’s forte.  Her mother had paid big money for Kagome and Souta to go to English medium schools.  Even today, most of her coursework was done in English and any work she had to do in Japanese was a chore.  She’d try her hardest to do this report right but she could only do so much. If only the Japanese head could look it over before she submitted it.  That was not going to happen she thought glancing once more at the man in front of her.  He didn’t seem to be the friendly and helping type. </p>
<p>“Well then, why don’t you go sit down with Anita and discuss your visits?  Also, see if you can go shopping with her this weekend.  I think for some of the more rural SHG’s it might be beneficial if you wore a kurta.”  She nodded this time flushing from embarrassment at Sesshomaru’s disapproval of her outfits.  She knew he meant well but she liked Anita’s explanation of her clothing options much better than she did his. </p>
<p>Kagome stood, giving him a quick goodbye, and making her way out of the room.  She had asked numerous times for information regarding the internship and no one had ever mentioned clothing as a problem.  She had tried to think of the places she was going (remembering her university trips to Indonesia) and packed conservatively by packing a large number of full sleeve tops and jeans instead of the shorts and skirts she was itching to wear in this hot weather.  It wasn’t like she had anything else to pack she thought walking into the office Anita shared with Anil-Bhai.  Approaching the desk Anita sat in, she greeted her slowly. </p>
<p>“Hey.”  Anita looked up a little startled before smiling back at Kagome. </p>
<p>“Hey.  How are you today?” </p>
<p>“Good.”  Kagome answered taking a nearby seat.  “I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to be traveling with you for the duration of my project.” </p>
<p>“Really?” Anita asked wondering what project it was.  She had a feeling that her manager wouldn’t let the intern take on the project she’d originally wanted but she was still curious about what Kagome had been assigned to do. </p>
<p>“Yes, I’m supposed to do an impact analysis on the SHG programs.  I have to interview at least 100 women from seven to ten SHG’s and create two case studies- one of a successful SHG and one of an unsuccessful one.  Do you think you can help me with that?”  Anita seemed to think on it before acquiescing to Kagome’s request. </p>
<p>“We can do that.  Any particular kinds of SHG’s you want to cover?  If you let me know that I can tailor my schedule so three or four days a week we can go visit the SHG’s.  That way, if you have say 10 SHG’s to cover you’ll get to meet up with them  at least three different times and see the way things are running.”  </p>
<p>Kagome knew what she wanted.  The cluster program in this area of India was one she had never heard of.  She wanted to learn more about it and use that in her research.  As it was, there were numerous SHG’s covered under HORD.  She knew that it wouldn’t be difficult to see the progress from SHG to cluster.  In fact, she now had an idea of what she wanted to focus on for her master’s thesis.  She could visit a few new self-help groups, a few which were in the process of transition, and then the clusters themselves.  It would give her a chance to analyze the process and see the end result.  Not only would that information be useful for the impact analysis Sesshomaru had assigned her; it would also aid her in her own research and give her valuable field work data. </p>
<p>She looked at the HORD worker confidently.  “I’d like to cover both old and new SHG’s.  And in the ones that are old if one or two of them are clusters that would help a lot.”  Anita nodded jotting some things down on a page. </p>
<p>“I could take you to the SHG that makes blankets today since I’m going there in the afternoon.  And then another one is there that just finished stitching training in rexin products.  Also a few new SHG’s –one of them is in Mudhvel.  I can take you to Mudhvel Friday since we have to visit there anyway.”  She scratched something out and wrote something else down.  “But tomorrow, maybe afternoon, you could go visit Neelam’s cluster?  Anil-bhai should be free so he can go with you.” </p>
<p>Kagome nodded, straining to see what Anita was writing.  “That sounds great.  When can I learn about more about these SHG programs?”  Anita looked up at her, a smile on her face. </p>
<p>“Saturday morning is when we do all the planning for next week, so why don’t you come then?  You will have an idea too of kind of SHG’s to see and from there we can continue.  So far you have four, with the Gayatrinagar SHG visited yesterday.  So we’ll try to get you another three or four next week and the week after and then you can just keep visiting the ones then okay?”  Anita was telling her to follow a pattern, Kagome realized.  It would give her time to track the progress of the SHG’s and gain information. </p>
<p>“Yes that sounds good.”  She hesitated but asked anyway, curious about the SHG’s Anita had decided to have her cover.  “Could you um… what are the four SHG’s?”  Kagome wanted to write the names down and she pulled out the notebook that she’d brought with her.  Anita smiled at her, reassuring her and passed her the notebook she had written in. </p>
<p>“There’s Gayatrinagar SHG, Mudhvel- that’s M-U-D-H-V-E-L, Udyognagar- they make the blankets, and Kurta-making cluster.”  Kagome nodded jotting the names down.  She wasn’t sure what to do right now and it seemed that Anita understood her problem. </p>
<p>“We’ll go visit in the afternoon so why don’t you go back to Okha Mahel? Like yesterday I will pick you up.”  Anita suggested indicating with her hands.  Kagome nodded.  It would be at least four hours before she was picked up, but in that time she could pack her bag and create a detailed list of questions to ask and things to note during her visit. </p>
<p>“That sounds good.  I’ll tell Sesshomaru that I’m leaving.”  She had to struggle to call him by his first name. Years of manner taught to her by her mother stressed the importance of formal conversation and addressing others by last name.  In this informal environment, she wasn’t sure if sticking to the manners she was taught was possible.  She said goodbye to Anita and made her way next door. </p>
<p>“Um excuse me.”  She began when she entered his office. He looked up from doing paperwork and indicated for her to take a seat.  She didn’t and instead informed him of her schedule.  She didn’t necessarily need his approval but it made her feel better, especially since he was her supervisor. </p>
<p>“I just wanted to let you know that I’m leaving for now. I’ve planned afternoon visits with Anita to different SHG’s for the rest of the week so um I have nothing to do now.”  Kagome didn’t know why she was babbling but there was something about Sesshomaru’s intimidating stare that did startle her a little.  He nodded dismissing her as he turned back to his paperwork. </p>
<p>“All right then Kagome.  If you need anything don’t hesitate to let me know.” </p>
<p>“I won’t.  Goodbye then sir.”  In her hurry to scramble out of his office she didn’t notice that his eyes had flicked up to hers.  It had been nearly three years since he’d been addressed in that manner not that he would ever tell her that.  It was just surprising to hear it again.  Next to him, his colleague let out a small laugh.  Sesshomaru flicked his eyes to the elder males who stopped laughing but continued to grin in amusement. </p>
<p>* break* break* break* break*</p>
<p>Later that afternoon Kagome sat next to Anita in the car as the two were driven onto a long narrow road.  She was told that Udyognagar was a little far from Okha and as they went by more and more farmland Kagome had to agree.  There were lots of cactus type shrubs as well which surprised her until Anita mentioned that this part of India was dry and arid.  She’d worn the same style of clothes she’d worn yesterday, but Anita had told her that the two of them were going shopping later in the week, preferably before Friday. </p>
<p>“Is Mudhvel really that bad?”  Kagome asked finally turning away from the window.  She was told that she would need to wear a kurta on Friday because of the location they were visiting.</p>
<p>Anita sighed.  “The women there Kagome, they are lucky to even have an SHG of some sort- they have to give money to their husbands every night so that the men can drink.  Gujarat is a dry state, you can only imagine how bad it is.”   Kagome nodded understanding Anita’s sudden need to keep her looking as traditional as possible.  Sometimes she wondered why she was so lucky compared to the rural women here.  Still, she felt there was more to this story and so she asked. </p>
<p>“What else is wrong with that SHG?”  Anita took in the intern assessing something that Kagome didn’t know.  As she did so, Kagome noticed there was a pained look on Anita’s face making her wonder if she should have even asked the question. </p>
<p>“I’m dismantling the SHG tomorrow.  They defaulted on their loans twice because they couldn’t pay it back.” </p>
<p>The drinking money Kagome thought averting her eyes to the window again.  Yesterday, she had been excited about her internship when she had seen the success of the women.  Today, she realized that not every situation was as uplifting as that one.  There was always going to be someone who struggled to gain equality and an even footing.  Even in the most modern societies, women weren’t valued as much.  She could note instances in her own country for example.  But it wouldn’t do to think of that now. </p>
<p>“Tell me more about this cluster we’re visiting.”  Kagome asked trying to lift the mood in the car.  The driver- a young man fresh out of high school named Kush*- was maneuvering them down the dirt road and apologized for the bumps that were to come. </p>
<p>“They stitch.”  Anita dug around in her bag before pulling out a booklet, one that Kagome had seen in the HORD office.  “See this bed sheet and that pillow cover?  These are traditional designs that the women stitch.  We wanted to help them make this into a business.” </p>
<p>Kagome took the book from Anita and marveled at the images.  Stitched and embroidered on a plain white cotton sheet were images of elephants, peacocks, and flowers.  They were bright- blue and yellow, pink and orange, purple and green.  She knew that back home, sheets like this would be popular with only a select crowd.  However, she’d seen items like these while scrolling through websites online and knew that the women could easily transform their skills into a revenue generating business. </p>
<p>“These are beautiful.”  She handed the book back to Anita who shook her head. </p>
<p>“I have lots of these I can get to at the office.  Why don’t you keep this one?  It details all the projects we ran last year and highlights the important ones. You could use it for your research.”  Kagome put the book away, happy for the extra help.    A bump caused her to clutch the seat in front of her and the driver grinned back sheepishly while saying sorry.  Anita pointed to a building and spoke something in the local language.  A few minutes later, they were parked in front of the building and leaving their car. </p>
<p>Kagome followed Anita into the building.  It looked new compared to the surrounding area.  She left her shoes by the stairs like Anita and followed her inside.  A large gathering of women were present in the room already.  Some of them were chatting while others had brought their embroidery to work on.  She spotted a pillowcase in one corner and what looked to be a wall covering in another cover.  Women were huddled over them and were working on doing the finishing touches. </p>
<p>“Jai Shree Krishna.”  Anita stated greeting an elder woman.  She had large earrings in her ears and put her hands together in the same manner as the lady from yesterday, clasped together at the palms.  The elderly lady said the same words as Anita who indicated for Kagome to come over.  She gestured for Kagome to do the same and then guided her in saying the same greeting.  It sounded terrible and accented coming from her mouth but it made the woman smile. </p>
<p>Anita gestured for her to take a seat.  “We’re going to start the meeting soon.  Before that, do you have any plans for what you would like to do today?” </p>
<p>“I have a questionnaire.  I’d like to get some answers.”  Kagome hesitated but then asked.  “I can ask them questions on later visits too correct?”  Anita nodded as the women in the room began to form a large circle reminiscent of the scene Kagome had seen yesterday.          </p>
<p>The elderly lady who had greeted Anita and Kagome began the meeting by raising her voice and pulling out a book.  She flipped through the pages and Kagome snuck a peek.  It was an accounts book.  In it, she noted names and numbers along with dates.  She assumed the numbers next to names were the amount that each woman was putting into the village’s savings account and that the rest of the information detailed the usage of those savings.  The elderly lady stopped at a blank page- already marked with a date and columns- and spoke again. </p>
<p>“She’s going to go around and ask everyone how much they can put into the savings this month.”  Anita clarified as the meeting continued.  “If you want, you can take pictures of this.”  Kagome opened her bag, getting curious looks from the women present, and pulled out her camera.  She hesitated and turned to her guide. </p>
<p>“Can I record the meeting?”  Anita looked at the camera curiously. </p>
<p>“You can record a video?”  Kagome nodded and Anita shrugged.  “Let me ask.”  She said something in the local language- Kagome was going to have to learn some of it before she left- and then nodded to the Japanese intern.  With a grin, Kagome turned on her digital camera and hit record. </p>
<p>The video was long and Kagome was glad that she’d already downloaded the pictures from the day before onto her computer.  The first half of the meeting was methodical and was done in a strict manner.  It made sense, in a way.  As they got to the last member of the SHG and she iterated how much she could contribute, Anita motioned for Kagome to stop the recording.  She did, waiting to see what would happen next.  Anita murmured something to the woman who then addressed the group at large.  Kagome watched curiously, wondering what they were discussing, and was surprised when Anita stood and made her way to her. </p>
<p>“They’re going to discuss what to do with the savings.  They can invest it in new agriculture products for their family farms or they can set it aside in the school fund.  Six years ago, when this SHG first formed, they decided to create a school fund that they add to every year.  It pays for the school fees of village children.  Not every child can go, but most now are able to, including quite a few girls.” </p>
<p>“Do they have enough in the fund currently?” </p>
<p>Anita nodded.  “They have enough to send all the current school going children to school for the upcoming year.  They can add to it and send more or invest in crops. I think they’re going to choose the farming option.”  Kagome furrowed her brow as she took in the debate playing out in front of her.  She may not know what they were speaking, but she understood enough from the brief synopsis and the gestures the women were making, that they were having a vibrant discussion. </p>
<p>“Is there a reason they need to invest in agriculture?”  Kagome asked pulling out her notebook and a pen to take notes. </p>
<p>“Yes, last year, there was hardly any rainfall in the region.  We are used to dry days in Okha, but last year, there was only three inches of rainfall.” </p>
<p>Kagome jotted that down thinking about it.  She remembered from the power point she was shown yesterday that the region averaged five inches of rain.  She had thought that the meager amount was hardly sufficient for agriculture and had to agree with Anita.  It seemed like it might be the better option to invest in agriculture products this month.  Food always won over education. </p>
<p>The women were making cases now.  The woman leader who was conducting the meeting called on specific individuals to make their arguments and each member of the SHG listened carefully.  As they did so, Anita explained the gist of the ongoing discussion to Kagome to help the young woman understand better.  She took it all in eagerly, wanting to know more about the situation.  She had no idea if this was going to be one of the SHG’s she used for her case study but she would pretend it was.  That way, when it came time to find the true case study, she would have something to look back on and compare. </p>
<p>“They have decided.”  Anita stated suddenly bringing Kagome’s attention back to her guide.  “They want to invest three fourths of the amount saved this month into agriculture and put the rest in the education fund.” </p>
<p>“That’s quite pragmatic.”  Kagome noted.  Anita looked at her curiously and Kagome realized that the woman hadn’t understood her. </p>
<p>“Er… what I mean is, the decision is in the interest of all parties and seems to be the best solution.” </p>
<p>“Oh yes.”  The group leader beckoned Anita and Kagome over.   “I asked her about the interviews earlier.”  Anita explained.  “She and a few others agreed to answer some questions.” </p>
<p>Kagome and Anita stood and made their way over to the woman.  She had dismissed the meeting and most of the women had split into groups- some leaving, some staying in the room, and a few making their way over to where the HORD workers were.  Kagome took a seat and when a curious look was cast towards her camera, she turned it back on and showed the pictures and video.  One of the women hid her face behind her sari, a little embarrassed at the picture.  The elder lady was curious and peered eagerly.  It was a novelty to see this, Kagome realized. </p>
<p>“Kagome, why don’t you begin?  You said you had a questionnaire- you ask, I translate.”  The Japanese intern nodded and opened her notebook again.  She hesitated but then spoke. </p>
<p>“Do you think you can record the interviews?”  She may not be able to understand the answers but she could use the video and pictures in her study.</p>
<p>“I could but… if it is not rude why do you want to tape the interview?” </p>
<p>“I am actually studying my masters and my thesis focuses on SHG development.  I plan on using the work I did here in my research.”  Anita considered the new information before taking the digital camera from Kagome.  Kagome quickly instructed the HORD employee on how to use it and set to work. </p>
<p>She spoke slowly and carefully and Anita translated both the questions and answers.  For each woman, the answers and questions had to be posed differently.  One was able to answer quickly and succinctly, while another had to be promoted for answers and had to hear questions in two different formats to understand them.  While Kagome had trust in Anita, she realized the woman was giving hints to prompt answers and she jotted that down as a side note in her notebook.  She didn’t want to judge the woman but things always changed in translation despite the people’s best intentions.  There was a bias in her field work and she had to note it. </p>
<p>“How much did you say she makes?”  Kagome asked confused as they neared the end of the questionnaire for their last interviewee. She had thought she had been goofing up in her responses for the other three women but now she was sure there was a miscalculation somewhere. </p>
<p>“4,000 Rupees** twice a year.”  Anita stated.  It shocked Kagome to hear the woman say it so casually.  That amount of money was hardly enough to buy groceries for a month in Japan. </p>
<p>“They can survive on that?”  Kagome knew that there were places in the world where the cost of living was lower.  She also knew there were places where a lower cost of living was affordable. But in all her fieldwork she had never encountered such a low number and seen people live as comfortably as these women were living. </p>
<p>“I’m not saying they can live a lavish life but if you think about it, these women generally bring in only one half or one third of the entire family income.  If you add the money their husbands or other family members make to this number, it’s a little more livable.” </p>
<p>“Oh.”  Kagome wrote the number down still unsure.  She wanted to double check the number with someone in the HORD office just in case. </p>
<p>“Any more questions?”  Anita double checked.  Kagome shook her head. </p>
<p>Anita then spoke to the women sitting down and soon they stood up with Kagome following.  She took the camera being handed back to her and packed it and her notebook away.  Anita offered the woman a goodbye and Kagome waved her hand in farewell as they made their way out of the room.  They descended the stairs and slipped on their shoes before getting back into the car which was patiently waiting for them this entire time. </p>
<p>“We head back to HORD now.  Is there something you need to do?”  Kagome shook her head as she looked at the time.  It was nearing four which meant that the office closed in an hour.  She had learned from Sunil that morning that timings for work were punctual in and around the Hotaru Salt Works and other areas of work. </p>
<p>“Then you can go home?” Anita asked.  Kagome shrugged her shoulders.  She honestly had no set timeline given to her- she just had to meet the deadlines given to her.  “Then I’ll ask Kush to drop you home.  It’s on the way to the HORD office anyway.” </p>
<p>The rest of the drive was silent as Kagome thought of her project.  She supposed she could spend the rest of the day going over the videos and pictures she had taken.  She should also probably type up the answers she had been given.  After that, she had no idea what she wanted to do.  Perhaps she could ask Sunil if there was a place she could visit.  She had researched the area she was visiting on the internet and learned that it boasted of a huge wild peacock population. </p>
<p>“We’re here.” Kagome focused her gaze and noticed the building she was staying in drawing closer.  She checked to make sure all her materials were with her and when the car stopped in front of Okha Mahel’s doors she got out. </p>
<p>“Thank you Anita.  I liked the visit today.”  Anita nodded and then spoke. </p>
<p>“Tomorrow morning, if you come at ten, Neelam-Bein can take you to visit her cluster and come back before lunch.  I can’t go so you would only be able to take videos and notes.” </p>
<p>“Okay, that’s fine.  But can I still go on a visit with you tomorrow?”  Kagome knew she was dependent on the schedules of Anita and the other workers in HORD and was going to try her hardest to adjust her schedule to match theirs. </p>
<p>“Of course.  We’ll go in the afternoon, like we did today.  Is that okay?”  Kagome nodded, thanking her and the driver one more time before closing the car door and making her way into the air conditioned rooms of Okha Mahel. </p>
<p>Sunil was working at the reception and waved to her.  She waved back and thought about going upstairs but stopped.  She didn’t have a lot of work to do today and it was still light out.  She could even push her work to tomorrow morning without a problem.  Sunil, she knew, would probably know where to go to get wildlife photos.  And he could advise her which areas to avoid as a foreign female.  She knew that she had to careful as a female who was alone in Okha. </p>
<p>“Sunil, I heard you can see peacocks here.  Where can I find them?”  The young man grinned widely making Kagome happy that she had asked him.  Nothing beat getting advice from a local.</p>
<p>“The beach is a fifteen minute walk from here.  Would you like directions?”  Kagome nodded eagerly.  She had known that the region was close to the ocean but hadn’t thought it was so near to her.  “From here take the first street on the left.  Continue until you reach the school.  From there, make another left and cross the bridge.  Just walk down that road and you will reach the ocean.”  She repeated the directions to make sure she understood them and soon left him at the reception to head upstairs and get ready for her beach excursion. </p>
<p>When Kagome unlocked her room she noticed that someone had been in there to clean.  The trash had been emptied and the bed had been made differently than she had made it in the morning.  She made her way to the dresser to put her book bag down when she noticed something crawl across the wood.  Hesitant and wary, she looked at it and promptly screamed as a small alligator colored lizard continued to crawl across the dresser then jump on the floor and disappear under the bed.  Footsteps sounded and one of the maintenance workers showed up at the door asking her what was wrong. </p>
<p>“Lizard.”  Kagome squeaked pointing under the bed.  This maintenance worker didn’t understand English but Sunil showed up behind him a moment later asking what the commotion was.  Kagome pointed to the bed and once again stated her problem. </p>
<p>Sunil and the worker got on the floor and searched for the lizard but it had disappeared somewhere.  She wasn’t sure whether she should be reassured by the fact that the lizard had disappeared.  She’d seen lizards crawl on walls before but she had never seen one move across wood and the ground.  It made her shudder and she wanted to disinfect her desk.  Sunil reassured her that the lizard wouldn’t harm her and that it was something she would have to unfortunately live with.</p>
<p>“Are they everywhere?”  She asked. </p>
<p>“In Okha, yes.  We have to live with them.”  He paused and then continued.  “It is said in Hindu mythology that if a lizard lands on your head and climbs down your back all the way down to the ground you will be a queen one day.”  Kagome shuddered just imaging it. </p>
<p>“I don’t think I want that.” </p>
<p>“Of course.  I’ll ask the workers to look for any lizards in your room tomorrow but for now I’m afraid you have to live with them.”  Kagome assured him that she would be fine.  As long as she never saw that lizard again she would be fine. </p>
<p>They left and she scanned the dresser again before placing the book bag on it.  She approached the second bed- the one closer to the window and the air conditioner- and looked around it.  No lizard there.  Pleased, she then opened her book bag and took out her camera.  Her laptop was on the bed where she had left it but she made a mental note to store it in her luggage tomorrow.  If there were workers going in and out of her room to clean she preferred having her valuables stored away.  She attached her camera to the laptop using a USB wire and downloaded the videos and pictures from her visit.  When her camera was free of space again, she packed it back up. </p>
<p>She had packed a tote bag in her carry on just in case and she was now glad to be able to use it.  Taking it out, she dropped her camera, a water bottle, her phone, her purse, and the room key into it.  She then took her laptop and the plugs and wires that came with all her electronics and placed them in the outer zip of her carry on suitcase.  Once she was sure it was secure, she closed the closet door and had to stifle another scream.  A tiny lizard scurried away from the door to head inside.  She had never been more grateful in her life to have remembered to zip up her suitcases every day after grabbing her clothes. </p>
<p>The road to the beach was quite easy to find, but it had taken her at least ten minutes to get there.  As she neared it, she noticed that the school had just been let out and numerous kids of all ages were bidding goodbye to their classmates as they made their way home.  She also noted that there were homes jutting out on the streets around the school.  These, she had learned from her research before coming to India, housed the workers from the Hotaru Salt Works factories and other Hotaru Enterprises such as HORD.  Wanting to know more about it but knowing that she would get her answers later, she crossed the bridge and made her way towards the beach. </p>
<p>The walk was cool with the sun starting to diminish in strength and the trees lining the walkway providing some shade.  She heard what sounded like a cat but brushed it off and continued.  Next to her, other Okha residents also made their way- most shooting her weird looks because they noted she was a foreigner.  A few motorcycles went by as well.  Five minutes later, she heard the sound of waves and noted that there were some large looking animals near the beach eating.  They were separated from her by a fence and a few yards but they looked tall and majestic and reminded her of the shika deer of Japan. </p>
<p>“Nilgai!”  Someone exclaimed near her.</p>
<p>Kagome turned and saw a young woman holding a toddler.  She stored the name of the animal in her mind and took her camera out to take a picture.  The nilgai turned their head to look at her at the sound of the camera and then noticed the amount of people around them.  One made a sound and turned to run away.  The others soon followed suit and within moments they had disappeared into the trees and bushes on the other side of the fence.  Giggling, Kagome took her camera and walked towards the actual beach which she knew was just up ahead. </p>
<p>The beach was still quiet- most of the residents had yet to show up because work was just ending.  There were a few young children with their mothers or caretakers to keep her company.  The sand was clean and pristine and she noticed a stray dog or two lurking around.  A crunch sounded under her foot and she looked down to find that she had stepped on a shell.  She slowly uncovered it and noted that it was an odd green color.  Shells in Japan came in all colors but this one was a pale iridescent green on the outside and inside.  It had luckily survived her foot and so she pocketed it as she continued to explore the beach.</p>
<p>When Kagome returned to Okha Mahel it was nearing six and night was fast approaching.  She headed upstairs to her room and waited outside the door for a moment checking for any lizards before going inside.  She left her shoes by the door and went to the bathroom to wash her hands and feet.  Then she took a seat on the bed and added her photos to the album she had created yesterday.  By the time she was done going through and editing the album, it was nearing dinner time.  Pleased with her work today, she turned on the television in the corner of the room and watched an American movie until she had to go down to eat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: *Kush is pronounced like bush.  Also a nilgai is a deer.  It's said to look blue (they never did to me) but really has a gray coat.  They're huge and cute herbivores.  Seriously, one came to eat under the balcony of my dorm room once.  It was so cute!  Also, feel free to leave any questions in reviews or PM me if you have any other questions.  Also the amount of income the women make translates to around $67.00.  </p>
<p>And yes, the lizards thing happened to me, except when I was unlocking my room door.  Nothing scares you more than to feel something fall on your hand and then see a lizard jump to the floor and scurry away. (I still cringe every time I see a lizard/skink/salamander).  <br/>*In Hinduism, at least according to my dear grandmother, if a lizard lands anywhere on your body, you'd best get yourself to a priest to be purified or make a trip down to Kanchi and touch the Goddess's golden lizard there.  If it lands on your head and crawls down though- well, aren't you a lucky person: no cleansing needed, you'll be a queen when you reincarnate!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Block-Prints, Shopping, and a Bad Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: The scene at the end is reminiscent of a scene I experienced.  I can't really blame the men for acting how they did, but I do wish they had the chance to be more open-minded.  As for the people Kagome meets: look up kutchi people and you should have a slight idea.  I hope I covered everything :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome gave a smile in greeting to Neelam as she thought about what she was doing today.  Anita had mentioned that they were going to go shopping in the afternoon when she was free but right now, in the morning, she was visiting the Kurta making cluster.  As it was, this trip was purely going to be a test of both Kagome and Neelam’s patience.  And later, when she saw Anita again, it would be a test of Anita’s patience in answering all the questions Kagome had. </p>
<p>Kagome knew a little about the cluster she was visiting, mostly from what Anita had said and then the reading material from yesterday.  As it turned out, Neelam’s cluster was one of the earliest that HORD had created and was one of the most successful.  She was excited to see it, especially after the photos she had seen in the HORD booklet that Anita had given her.  The driver ambled out of the Okha township that HORD created and turned onto the highway to lead them towards the next town that was three kilometers away. </p>
<p>The drive was silent but Kagome enjoyed it.  The day was hot and humid already and Kagome was glad she had picked a cotton blouse to wear over her jeans.  She had grabbed the scarf that Anita had given her as well and had tied it off artfully.  Kush slowed down and she peered out the window to see what had caused it.  A narrow dirt lane lay up ahead on the right.  All around it were the desert like shrubs and a rocky terrain.  Her eyes widened as Kush turned onto the road and she eeped as the first bump made itself present. </p>
<p>Five minutes on that road was all it took to reach their destination.  For Kagome, those five minutes were hell.  She wondered why there was no road leading to this place since this was one of the oldest clusters HORD had.  Her answer came in the form of a coconut tree.  On the outskirts of the village was a road- a paved road that veered off in a different direction from the bumpy one that they had taken.  The tree had blocked a portion of it and it was this roadblock that had caused them to take the road less travelled.  Kush maneuvered their SUV into the village, honking to let any stray animals know they were coming, and parked the car in a large open space at the center.  A building sat to their right, a barn to the left, and houses on all the other sides. </p>
<p>“Here.”  Neelam stated in the meager English she knew.  Kagome got the hint and stepped out of the vehicle.  She stood aside, letting Neelam leave as well and followed the young woman to the large building on their right. </p>
<p>The building was different than the one she had visited yesterday.  It was split into two rooms- an archway in between connecting them- and outside the window Kagome saw a large backyard where there were cotton sheets being dried.  Upon closer inspection, she noticed that they bore the same pattern as her scarf.  Curious, she held it up to the window and compared.  Hers was blue with white patterns, while the one outside was a dark brown.  Neelam tapped her on the shoulder and Kagome turned to her. </p>
<p>She pointed to the connecting room.  “<em>Kurta ka block- printing udar karti.”  </em>Kagome narrowed her eyes in thought.  She knew what a <em>kurta </em>was now.  She couldn’t recall ever hearing about block-printing though.  At least not since history class.  She followed Neelam to the room and watched as a few woman demonstrated what block-printing meant. </p>
<p>One woman held out a cloth died in a dark green hue while another mixed a batch of chemicals.  As Kagome watched, the woman holding the cloth, which she would learn was cotton, let go of it and the other woman moved her hands away from the chemicals that she was mixing in the bucket with a spatula.  She picked up the bucket and poured it into a tray which the woman holding the cloth earlier now held.  Moments later, the cloth was once again held tight and a big block was placed into the chemical mix.  After swirling it around a few times, the lady stood and pressed it hard with a loud <em>thwack </em>onto the piece of cloth.  When she pulled away, a small design lay on the spot the woman had pressed. </p>
<p>Kagome fumbled with her bag and took out her camera, pressing record to get a video of the process.  The women faltered for a moment but when Neelam said something in the local language, they continued with their task.  As Kagome kept recording, they kept printing on the cloth.  At the end, they then took the cloth out and hung it up on one of the clotheslines Kagome had seen from the window.  She turned to Neelam, wanting to ask about the drying process of the block-print ink.  Pointing to the cloth, she asked about the black ink and pointed to the scarf.</p>
<p>"Why black and not white?”  Neelam narrowed her eyes, trying to come up with an answer.  Finally, she help up ten fingers and spoke. </p>
<p>“<em>Das </em>minute- change <em>hoti.</em>”  Kagome tried to understand based on the gestures.  Something was going to happen in a certain number of minutes.  She understood that much.  And whatever that thing was it was a change.  Not knowing what else to say, she nodded and waited to see where Neelam could take her next. </p>
<p>The young Indian woman pointed to the blocks that looked like wall decorations on the shelves.  Kagome hadn’t paid much attention to them on the way in but now, she took them in and understood what they were.  The block print blocks came in many patterns including mango shapes, flowers, and intricate looking leaf designs.  Kagome went up close with her camera getting detailed pictures of the blocks.  She was surprised to see that they resembled large wax seals with rubber coverings.  Lost in her perusal, she started when Neelam tapped her shoulder. </p>
<p>The Gujarati woman pointed outside and Kagome followed her gaze to the cloth that had been hung outside a while ago.  The dark colored design was slowly becoming white.  It was a chemical process, she surmised, peering out the window.   As she looked closer, she realized what the cloth was for- <em>a kurta.  </em>Eager to capture more of this process, she snapped pictures with her camera.  She wanted to know more about it but knew that she wouldn’t get the answers today.  So, she merely smiled and showed Neelam that she enjoyed what she saw.  Neelam returned it with a grin of her own.  It was obvious that she knew the sight of the color change would interest Kagome. </p>
<p>Neelam led her back to the first room and towards a huge shelf that housed numerous pieces of cloth.  She picked out a blue one, then a green, and laid them out in front of the intern.</p>
<p>“Dress materials.”  She stated opening the blue pile.  It was in three pieces and Neelam explained what each piece was.  “Kurta.” She indicated the long blue piece with designs.  “Pant, <em>dupatta.”  </em>Kagome made a face at the last word, fingering the smaller piece of decorated cloth.  Neelam seemed to understand and pointed to the scarf that Kagome wore.  So that was what a <em>dupatta </em>was. </p>
<p>Kagome pointed to the cloth and hesitated but asked anyway.  “Sample?”  Neelam seemed a little confused but as Kagome gestured with her hands it became clearer to the woman.  Taking the dupatta, she gave it to Kagome.  Kagome looked confused for a moment but as Neelam kept pushing the cloth into her hands, she thanked her and placed it into her bag. </p>
<p>As she left the cluster, a half hour later, she was pleased to note that not only did she have a sample of cloth but had been witness to a unique experience.  As they got into the car, Neelam pointed to the camera in Kagome’s hands.  Not hesitating, Kagome turned her camera on and showed Neelam the pictures and video that she took.  They made it back to Okha, a little after lunchtime, a journey that took fifteen minutes.  Before she left the car at her stop, Kagome made sure to thank both her and Kush for the morning drive. </p>
<p>Sunil greeted her as soon as she walked into the building, catching her attention before she went upstairs to her room.  Kagome waited to see what he wanted. </p>
<p>“Do you have a copy of your passport?  I apologize but I forgot to send it to the police station when you arrived.”  Kagome nodded.  She had had to give copies of her passport to the police in Indonesia, so she was used to this. </p>
<p>“I’ll bring it on my way down to dinner.”  She answered trudging upstairs.  It took her five minutes to store her stuff and grab the passport copies from her carry-on bag’s hidden zipper.  When she came back downstairs, Sunil took the copy she presented and se went inside the dining room for lunch. </p>
<p>As usual, there was roti and rice, two items that Kagome had gotten quite used to.  She took a few roti and some rice along with a small bowl of dal and a potato and squash curry.  Then she came to the soup- a new item on the menu.  It was yellow in color and looked.  Shrugging, she decided to take a chance and took a bowl of that as well before settling down at an empty table.  It was still unnerving to eat all alone but it was getting easier to do so. </p>
<p>She took a bite of the curry first, liking it and eating the rest of it with the roti.  Then she took a sip of the soup using her spoon.  It was sweet!  Unsure if she had imagined it, she took another sip of the soup and made a face at the still sweet taste.  She hated to leave it though, so she pushed it away to eat at the end.  She finished her dal and rice and then the soup, before standing up and making her way out of the dining room.  It bothered her that someone had to pick up after her, but she got used to it in the time she was in Mithapur. </p>
<p>Kagome charged her camera, storing the videos and photos on her laptop.  She then moved back to the secret zipper at the back of her carry-on and pulled out the wad of cash.  Before coming to India, her mother had taken her to the bank and given her 20,000 Rupees of spending money.  Now, in her hands, she took out 4,000 and packed it away in her purse.  She figured that it would be enough, but just in case, she planned on checking with Anita before setting out on her shopping trip. </p>
<p>By the time Kagome put away her camera and laptop, Anita called her down by contacting Sunil at reception.  Kagome arrived downstairs armed with her tote bag from the day before.  In her tote she had packed away her purse, and just in case, a bottle of water.  She discreetly asked Anita how much she expected to spend, mindful that there was a snoopy receptionist right behind her.  Anita reassured her that the money she had was enough.  Anita led her outside and Kagome was surprised when she didn’t see a car. </p>
<p>“The store I’m taking you to sells things by clusters.”  Anita began, noting Kagome’s confusion and seeking to alleviate it.  “It’s within the township of Okha because we wanted to showcase the products made by our clusters.”  Anita walked out of the Okha Mahel complex and Kagome followed her.  She recognized the direction they were traveling in. </p>
<p>“Is the store by the HORD office?”  Kagome asked recognizing pieces of the route. </p>
<p>Anita gave her a smile making Kagome proud of her small accomplishment.  “Close, it’s in the hostel next door.  They don’t use the ground floor rooms so we rented the largest space and use it.”  Kagome nodded trying to remember how long the drive was from where she stayed to the HORD office.  She wasn’t looking forward to walking a long distance in the hot weather. </p>
<p>“It’s a ten minute walk.” Anita stated, when she asked.  “Do you think you can familiarize yourself with the route?  I am afraid that I might be able to pick you up for your excursion tomorrow.”    Kagome immediately felt her mood better as she paid attention to Anita’s directions.  It was nice to be able to do some things on her own in this place. </p>
<p>“Take a left after you leave the gates of Okha Mahel.  Then, keep walking down the road until you get to the dead end.  Turn at the dead end and you’ll find the HORD office.” </p>
<p>“Those aren’t complicated directions.”  Kagome felt a little disappointed at the simplicity of her task. </p>
<p>Anita let loose a small laugh.  “No, they are not.”  They continued and about halfway into their walk, Kagome heard an odd sound. </p>
<p>“Are there stray cats here?”  She asked.  Anita raised an incredulous eyebrow at Kagome who patiently waited for an answer.  She wondered what had been so odd in her wording. </p>
<p>“There are no stray cats here.”  Kagome wanted to believe Anita, but she heard the sound again. </p>
<p>“Then…”  She hesitated but continued.  “What was that sound we just heard?”  Anita listened closely as they continued their walk and the next time Kagome murmured about the sound, she laughed and answered. </p>
<p>“That sound comes from a peacock.”  Kagome blinked and stared at Anita now the shocked one. </p>
<p>“Peacock?”  She clarified feeling a little stupid.  She knew that birds made odd sounds, but she’d never heard one that sounded so much like her lazy pet cat. </p>
<p>“You’re not the first to think that.  We had an intern from England last year and she thought she heard cats too.” </p>
<p>“Are they common here?”  Kagome asked thinking of what she had seen at the beach.  “And what are those…”  She tried to think of how to describe he animals from yesterday.  “They were large, grey, and they- they looked like the Shika deer of Japan.” </p>
<p>Anita thought about it as they turned onto the street where HORD was located.  “I think you are talking about Nilgai.  They are normally shier than peacocks when it comes to humans.”  She turned curiously to Kagome.  “Where did you see them?” </p>
<p>“The beach.”  Kagome replied noting that the hostel was right behind the HORD office as Anita mentioned.  “Sunil gave me directions and they were at the end of the beach road.” </p>
<p>“I see.” </p>
<p>Anita walked into the hostel complex and Kagome followed.  They walked into the actual building and then outside to a large courtyard.  Stairs led upstairs to what Kagome assumed were the hostel dormitory rooms.  Another set of stairs led to the courtyard and garden.  All the doors but one were closed and it was to this that Anita led Kagome. </p>
<p>The store was called “From Okha” and was set up like any other store Kagome had visited.  In one corner were tote bags and wallets.  Another corner housed the kurtas Kagome was here to buy.  A shelf took over the entire back area of the room with a wooden counter in front of it.  Kagome recognized the cloth being stored there- dress materials.  She looked around for the cashier station and found it to her right with a lady sitting behind it.  She stood when Kagome and Anita arrived.  Her clothing was a little more modern- jeans replaced the pants worn underneath the kurta top.  Almost immediately, Kagome knew that this woman, like her, was an outsider and not from the nearby area. </p>
<p>“Kagome, this is Puja.  She’s from Ahmedabad and she handles our store.  Once every two months, she goes for two days to Ahmedabad and checks the store there.” </p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you.”  Kagome held out her hand and Puja shook it. </p>
<p>Kagome nodded as she perused the dresses.  A green dress with full sleeves caught her attention first.  It was decorated with embroidery done in a bright pink.  As she pulled it off the rack, she noticed that a few mirrors were part of the embroidered design and were shaped into a flower pattern that lined the middle of the kurta top.  It reached her knees with slits reaching mid-thigh.  Peeking at the size, Kagome noted it said medium. Confused, she looked to Anita who walked towards her and offered the help she needed. </p>
<p>“What is it?”  Kagome pointed to the size. </p>
<p>“It says it’s a medium.  Do you think I’ll fit into it?”  She held up the dress again to show Anita.  “How does it look on me?” </p>
<p>Anita stepped back a few paces to look better at Kagome.  “That color really suits your skin.” </p>
<p>Kagome bristled for a moment but figured that Anita didn’t realize what she said could have been taken as an insult and a compliment.  Still, she was pleased that she had apparently made a good decision and turned to pick out a few more.  At the end, she chose a brown half sleeve kurta with tan embroidery, a lilac one with dark purple designs stitched in, and two red ones that were covered in the same white block prints that she had seen that morning.  Puja took them and matched most of them with their embroidery for the leggings and dupattas.  She hesitated when she reached the block print ones. </p>
<p>“There’s only one pair of white leggings that fit you.  And one red dupatta.  You’ll have to share them with both of the dresses.”  Kagome shrugged.  She wasn’t going to use these clothes much when she left India. </p>
<p>“That’s fine.”  She watched Puja pack the outfits and took out her wallet.  “How much is it?” </p>
<p>“Seven hundred for the four and four hundred for the one that I couldn’t match.”  Kagome nodded and waited until Puja packed all the clothes and took them to the cashier.  She placed them into two bags and took the money Kagome handed her before giving her back some change. </p>
<p>“Thank you.”  Kagome picked up her bags and turned to Anita.  She hoped that she did these clothes justice.  For now though, she was tired from her shopping excursion and wanted to go home.  Anita understood for she led the way out and with one last wave, the two disappeared back towards Kagome’s current lodging. </p>
<p> * * * * *</p>
<p>Mudhvel was far from Okha.  Not too far- but a forty minute drive tended to feel that way.  They drove on a paved highway for most of the trip before taking a right turn onto another smaller paved road.  As they drove, Kagome noticed a temple they passed with a giant statue in front of it.  Anita told her it was <em>Nageshwar- </em>a holy site to Hindus and that if Kagome wanted, she could try to take the girl there before she left.  Kagome nodded.  Something about the place drew her to it and she knew better than to curb her instincts.  Her grandfather always stated that god had a plan and if he ever gave you nudges you should try to follow them.  She counted this as one of those. </p>
<p>The town of Mudvel itself was split into two with a road separating the two communities.  One side had a brick wall with an opening, while the other consisted of houses and in the back a field of windmills.  She descended the car with Anita, adjusting her scarf to cover her chest like Anita had told her to, and waited to see which direction they were going.  Anita walked towards the gap in the brick wall and entered the closed off part of the village.  Extremely self-conscious now, Kagome followed her. </p>
<p>The village was dusty.  The dry climate and the abundance of clay soil coupled with the strong wind made the town look much worse that it was.  Anita walked towards a woman dressed quite differently from the woman Kagome saw before.  She was wearing a blouse tied off at the back with only one string, a skirt that ended at the ankles.  Her ears were pierced with large gold jewelry and her cartilage housed an earring that was the same size.  She bit her lips to stop herself from making unwanted judgments and sat down with Anita on the woman’s porch stairs. </p>
<p>Kagome had no idea what the conversation was about but as it continued, she noted that more women came to gather around the porch- some sitting down, some standing around them.  At some point in the conversation, the woman whose porch they were sitting on, picked up her toddler and breast fed her.  It was new to Kagome and she turned to stare at the ground not wanting to seem rude if she looked at the where the conversation was taking place- around the mother.  A binder was brought out and arguments made, but it seemed Anita was able to gain the upper hand.  Kagome felt sad for the woman but she couldn’t blame Anita for it.  No one knew how to read or write, relying on Anita to make sure the bookkeeping was accurate and the HORD employee was writing a lot of zeroes next to names. </p>
<p>A kid came running through and collapsed onto the steps in front of Kagome.  He looked at her and then at the ladies that had assembled.  Whatever he said was lost to the intern but she understood the urgency in his voice and felt a sense of dread creeping in.  Moments later, Anita stood up and motioned for Kagome to follow her actions.  She picked up the binder and tucked it into her own tote before bidding a quick good bye to the woman and heading out of the village walls.  Kagome ran to keep up with her fighting the dust that was kicked up by the wind and obscuring her face.  She wanted to ask Anita what was wrong but held her tongue.  Something was wrong and she doubted Anita had the time to answer her now. </p>
<p>“Kush!”  Anita called only to pale at the sight that she saw. </p>
<p>Kush was a little further up the road- a mere ten paces- but he was surrounded by a few of the village men.  They glared at Kagome as she stepped out and Anita realized that she had made a grave mistake today.  The town they visited was conservative- she’d had to lobby for three years just to get an SHG set up.  The men were unsure of what the <em>outsiders </em>were teaching their women and it scared them.  They didn’t understand what was happening and were scared.  Now seeing Kagome, they probably thought that Anita was here to do something to their women.  She pushed the younger intern behind her and waited with baited breath as they watched Kush placate the men with words and drive back to where the women were. </p>
<p>They climbed into the car but not fast enough for the men who forced Kush to open the windows and asked Anita who the woman in the car was.  Kagome tried her hardest to shrink into the seats.  She quickly realized that it was <em>her </em>that was the problem with all the glares the men were shooting her way.  Anita promised them that nothing was wrong and with a quick nod to Kush, the car started, the windows were rolled back up, and Kush reversed the car.  The men scattered and the trio fled. </p>
<p>“Anita-bein, Sesshomaru-baiya…”  Kush started but stopped at the glare he received.  He instead focused on his driving as Anita fumbled with her cell phone and spoke into it. </p>
<p>“Sesshomaru-sir.”  She stated as soon as he picked up.  “We just… we had an incident.”  She grimaced and even Kagome could hear Sesshomaru’s loud voice demanding details on the phone.  “The men- they cornered Kush.  We are fine- no one is hurt but we had to leave.  I think they were not happy with Kagome.”  She paused and then continued when he let her speak. “I understand sir, we’ll meet you there.”  She put her phone away and spoke to Kush before addressing Kagome. </p>
<p>“We’re going to the HORD Office immediately.  Sesshomaru sir wants to speak with us.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>By the way, I swear peacocks sound like cats.  I really did ask my mentor where the cats were when I was interning, and she looked at me like I was crazy before she figured out I was talking about the peacocks.  (Seriously, their "maw" sound from far away sounds like a cat meowing).</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anything that needs clarificaiton- you're welcome to ask me about it.  </p>
<p>P.S. It's a common saying in most of India that Gujurati's eat sweet food. They don't.  It's just Gujurati cuisine sometimes uses a lot more sugar than other regional cuisines.  I'm South Indian, and we usually only have one sweet-savory item we eat in my house: a kind of vegetable lentil soup.  So, it was a big adjustment to my palate when I went to intern.  I still remember eating khadi (spiced yogurt soup) for the first time in Gujarat and nearly spitting out my mouthful when it tasted sweet, not spicy like I was used to.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>